The Battle For Narnia Peter&Edmund POV
by I am Persues Son of Zeus
Summary: While the girls are with Aslan, the boys prepare to fight the White Witch and her army. This is a short-story but flaming is welcomed. Also use of Inheritance charaters. I OWN NO CHARACTERS BESIDES THE FACT THAT I CREATED WHAT THEY DID DURING THE BATTLE


This was originally supposed to be my project for school. But I wanted to show this to you guys too! This is a Peter POV and a chapter containg Edmund's POV. This is not shown directly in the book. It may have happened but I have no idea if it did. I also based this off the Battle of Thermopylae with a few twists and used the Greek maneuver, the Phalanx.  
There is also a voldamort reference if you could find it.

Bad News

"Where am I?" I asked myself curiously. "Why of course you're home, Peter." Answered his thought-to-be dead father. "But I was in Narnia, sleeping in my tent." I said with a hint of confusion in my voice. "Narnia?" asked his father. "Whats that?". I jerked awake with sweat on my forehead. All of a sudden I heard shouting coming from outside my tent. "What is wrong with these people" I thought sleepily "Its not even dawn yet and these fools are fighting amongst themselves in the middle of a war." "King Peter! King Peter!" someone shouted. As I walked outside my tent, I realized it was just one of the scouts i have sent to portal the camp. "King Peter!" The scout said panting. "One of our eagles had just spotted the Witch's army." I suddenly paled when I heard the news. "How far are they?" I asked "How many are there?" I asked nervously. "Roughly 3 hours away and about 500 of varying creatures." I swore under my breath. "Where are my sisters?" I asked "Where's Edmund?" The scout started to fidget nervously. "Th - th - they aren't here, sir, but King Edmund is waiting on your orders." I swore again. "Sound the conch" I told the scout. "Have Edmund walk around and keep people in good spirit" I said. "Bring the archer and infantry commander here also." "And my sword and shield.'

The Battle PLan

I was admiring the gleam of my sword after I had oiled it well for the coming battle. I was practicing the sword and shield techniques the swordsman trainer, Oromis, had taught me. Block, slash, dodge, stab, parry, kick, and stab I thought as I whirled around my sword in my tent as if I was hitting an imaginary foe. At last, I put down my sword as my 2 commanders came in. "Welcome, Roran and Nasuada. I understand that you know our situation." They both nodded grimly. I studied my commanders weapons and attributes. Roran, unlike the normal man, used a hammer. Nasuada, on the other hand, was an archer with different types of ammunition. Fire-tipped arrows, poisoned arrows, and blunt arrows were the ones present. "Alright then." "Heres the plan…." I explained the plan, them telling them where the battle will take place, where to put their units and what the different signals are. A shrill, loud noise from the eagle means that the infantry are moving back. A battle cry from the men meant that the archers would shoot the enemy. "Nasuada." I started. "As soon as we back up between the two cliffs where your archers will be, shoot as many arrows as you can into the enemy." She nodded. "You're dismissed then" I said to Nasuada. "Roran" I started telling him another plan. "Once I yell Phalanx, start to move the men into formation." When I saw his puzzled face, I forgot that he didn't come from my world. "Line them up as such and have the men in front shield themselves. As soon as the enemy comes, have them slashed, bash or stab the incoming enemies." "If a man dies, have another take its place." You're dismissed then" I said to him, worried about the incoming battle. "Will I die" I thought to my self.

Getting Ready For the Battle

"Archers!" I yelled "Go there and there!" I said as I pointed to the 2 cliffs. "Edmund" I started. " I need you to stay back. Not until that we need your help.". After A lot of yelling and protesting, Edmund reluctantly moved to the back. As the grim archers split up, I joined commander Roran at the front of the army. "Are you ready?" asked Roran. "Yeah." I said grimly. As if he read right through my emotions, he put a hand on my shoulder. To encourage me he said "For Narnia". As I slid my sword out of my sheath, I admired its handiwork. The blade was made of fine steel, sharpened to the edge.. The grip was leather-bound for easier gripping. The guard curved slightly to protect my hands. On the blade itself was a small streak of black paint that had inscriptions written on it of some unknown language. My shield started as a rectangle and as you go down, it curves to make a point. Like my sword, it was fine steel. When Roran had looked at my sword, he said it translated to Long Live the King. As I repeatedthose words in my head I felt better and much more prepared. As Dawn struck, the Witch's army was a few miles away. The Witch herself was in a carriage, drawn by two tired horses."She looks seriously lazy sitting there." I chuckled to myself "Come and get me the Lazy Witch!"

The Battle For Narnia

"Alright Men, this is it!" I yelled to my men. "The queen has come with her ugly allies." "Show them no mercy!' i cried raising my sword to my men. "For the king!" They yelled in response. The deep chested commander chuckled to himself. "Incredible skills you got there, my king." He said. "Being the eldest of 4" I said "Its pretty easy to give pep talks." At last when the enemy was near , I shouted "For Narnia". The men shouted in response and we rushed forward to meet the enemy. My Pegusus galloped forward following the lions in front. When the lions broke the enemy line, we rushed to meet the enemy. I saw Roran wield his hammer and saw many arrows fly overhead taking many down. Roran was the first to strike. An ogre slashed at him but he was faster slamming the ogre, full in the face. I was next. A hag flew next to me to try and hit my horse. I blocked her blow and stabbed her feet making her fall to the ground. And all hatred broke loose. At first I thought we were making good progress. But when the bigger, more ferocious monsters came more and killed more of our forces we had to retreat. "Roran!" I yelled. "The eagle!" He understood it at once and sent an eagle to call out the warning to fall back. When we fell back, I noticed that several mens are missing and many were injured. As we rode to the checkpoint Phalanx, turned around were put into formation with Roran and I at the front. I nodded at Nasuada to execute our plan when they come. The enemy was still far off because many of us had horses. I struck first at a lion who tried to get around me. We continued this for some time until a minotaur smashed a satyr into next year then we broke rank and began to take them full on. They had roughly 200 left and we had 150. "NO, NO, NO" I thought angrily "This can't be happening" I panicked. I heard rapid thumping in the distance but paid it no heed as I blocked, slashed or stabbed at an enemy. While I was occupied with 3 ogres someone began to yell my name but I ignored it. At last when I was finished with them. I turned around just in time to see Edmund breaking the wand and getting stabbed through the naval.

Edmund Saves Peter

We were sitting around at checkpoint Phalanx until the main force fell back. When I saw Peter forming the Phalanx line up, i knew that he would be able to do this. We all were tightening our armor straps. But Mrs. Beaver was fussing all over me with how I looked out in the battlefield. At last when Mrs. Beaver was done i donned my helmet, strapped my sword to my waist and got ready to run out those gates to fight the Witch. When the Phalanx line broke we went loose, stabbing or slashing at the enemy. I was fighting a hag when I saw White Witch walking towards Peter. "NO" I screamed as I bashed the hag with my shield and ran towards the Witch. "PETER!" "PETER!" I yelled as I ran towards the Witch. When the witch saw me she attacked me with her sword. "You'd rather get killed yourself than your own brother. Remember all the times you hated him?" She sneered "I've changed now, Jadis." She growled at the use of her own name and tried to turn me into stone. I parried her wand and managed to smash her wand.

I now knew the full extant of her anger. "You little…. little…. PUNK" she screamed as she tried to kill me. After a minute she managed to throw the sword out of my hand and stab me. I heard that you have half a second to feel pain so i cherished that half second. Then I felt intensified pain like hot metal being laid on your stomach. Than I blacked out.

The revenge of Edmund and the Death of the Queen

"NO!" I shouted as she slid her knife out of Edmund's still body. "YOU'll DIE FOR THIS" I screamed as I bashed my shield into a tiger's head. I ran toward her in desperation to kill her…. to avenge Edmund. Instead of being afraid, she started to laughed and taunted me "Oh, and I thought you hated your brother!" sneered the Witch. "I feel sorry for you." I said as I battled her. "You have to watch other's people's love turned into stone by that silly wand of yours just to appease yourself." "What happened to you?" I asked "Why are you like this?" "HAHAHA do you think I need that silly little thing you call love?" "Then I guess Narnia doesn't need you." I said calmly. Then we fought to the death. Blocking, slashing, rolling, stabbing, parrying, slash. I continued this until I gave the Witch a deep cut. Then she gave me a gash. After what seemed like hours, the Witch finally beat me to the ground kicking my sword and shield away. "Ha! I can prove love can be beaten!" sneered the Witch As she raised her knife, all of my memories, bad, or good came through me like a blazing tempest. But the last one wasn't a memory but a vision of my dad. "I'm proud of you" said the deep voice. "Once a King in Narnia Always a King in Narnia" Then I came back to the present. The knife was 3 feet away…. 2 feet away…. 1 feet away…. But at the last second A roar shook the whole battlefield the roar of….. Aslan? I took the moment of surprise to tackle the witch down allowing for Aslan to rip her throat out.

The 4 Pevensies are Crowned

"Lucy… can he be saved?" asked Peter sadly. "Yes, he can" said Aslan "Lucy?"

In response to Aslan's voice she let a drop of liquid into her brothers mouth healing him instantly. "Long live the 4 Sons and Daughters of Adam and Eve" roared Aslan and Peter's army cheered. And nymphs and dryads crowned all 4 of them and they all held a feast in Cair Paravel that lasted for days. They served Narnia for many more years making good laws but all adventures end somehow and the Pevensies went back home to Earth where they belong


End file.
